1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner capable of performing a self test operation, and a self testing method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots used at homes, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robots is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust particles or foreign materials with autonomously moving on a predetermined region. This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
A method for controlling the robot cleaner may include a method using a remote controller, a user interface, a method using a button provided at a body of the robot cleaner, etc.
Recently, applied techniques using the robot cleaner are being developed. For instance, a robot cleaner having a networking function is being developed. This may allow a cleaning command to be instructed from a remote place, or home situations to be monitored. Furthermore, being developed robot cleaners having a map creating function and a self position recognition function using a camera or each sensor.